drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherrhiana Thymus
Name: Sherrhiana Thymus Age: 54 Nationality: Andoran Hair: Dark-haired Eyes: Blue Skin: Fair Height: 5'8" Voice: Deep Other: Diversity of scattered nicks, Scar across face Special Skills: Intelligent Physical Weakness: Somewhat near sighted on right side, and closing in on blind on left side, reduced hearing as well. Character History This history starts centuries before present date, so let's spin the wheel of time backwards... Evera was the bastard born daughter of a general in the queens army, later on her father's connections would secure her a position as a maid in the castle. It was due to this position she would come to cross paths with a yellow Aes Sedai, the sister there to care for the sick 3rd son of the queen. Assigned to assist by fetching whatever the sister needed, through this coming in to talk she showed interest, and became tested only to find out that she could learn to channel. She took a liking to helping in the infirmary, but as she was to be raised she was broken by the arches, unable to complete and was put out of the tower. At a loss she silently went back to the only other home she'd ever known, here she met her lieutenant. With the money from Tar Valon she was able to invest in a house to call home for her, and also her husband when he was home, living of helping others with what knowledge she now had of herbs. Her sons followed the path of their father, and with her sole daughter the tradition which would give the faith of many girls to come in the next centuries was to be made. She had the girl assist her, and train beside her, and when old enough sent her to Tar Valon, there to be tested, though the test wasn't positive the girl stayed and assisted for a couple years in the infirmary. Thus became the custom of the oldest girl inheriting her mothers occupation. And thus we spin the wheel forward... Sheri was born prematurely with jaundice, base born as her ancestry of a mother dead in childbirth. As such the little girl was raised by her grandmother and aunt, the aunt being older then her mother had been, but only with boys and lately sterile from a bad birth. However to backtrack to the birth, it was a hot summer's night, and the child birth a hard one. In the end even with the skills the two other women possessed they couldn't save the mother, and the girl had to be cut out to not die with her mom. The operation revealing a boy babe dead blocking the birth passage. The procedure not being an easy one, and in haste the knife slipped across the face of the babe, making a scar across the face, but with herbs the girl was resurrected. Though her way into the world had been a hard one she lived. Mayhaps the hard birth caused other damages, or maybe it was just genetics. The girl had reduced hearing, and was near sighted, with the additional damage growing into a pink scar across her face, in fact almost blind on her left eye only seeing shadows and what was straight in front of her. On top of this, as she grew she revealed a general almost boyish look that could at best be called handsome. All of this caused the girl to be withdrawn, she would help and learn the skill of her female kindred not having hope for any other occupation, but otherwise she was a lonely child, her aunt even openly agreed with the jokes of the child being dumb. Only her grandmother understood the child, and had the patience to look beyond to know that she but struggled with disabilities and had a fully capable mind. As such when not working the hours were often spent daydreaming, and through this also helped hide her disabilities, causing people to see her as a stupid daydreaming child. On her grandmothers insistence as the oldest girl child left to carry on the line she was sent to Tar Valon, and here would the line end as Sheri was found to be able to learn to channel. Sheri would use some 14 odd years to be raised to accepted, including a visit to a farm for daydreaming and upsetting teachers (keeping her secret to herself of her disadvantages, using her by now well rehearsed excuse of daydreaming), and including two turn downs of passing through the arches. As an Accepted she learned slowly, and she was nearing on 50 before being raised. What was and still is unbeknown to the White Sister is that her life could have been quite different. Her mother having sworn to the dark and serving the Dreadlord Ranulf. The story of a soldier father served to her grandmother, a lie to cover up the result of a night after an ended mission. Her mother tending to the Dreadlord and reporting over dinner served with wine beside, and with a desert taken along to the bedside. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios